Chrome Breaker
by Yume no Yume
Summary: This is my slightly edited version of Chrome Breaker - until the end of ch.7, at least. Read manga on OneManga, it's really good. Rated just in case.


I noticed that there had yet to be a story for one of my favorite mangas, Chrome Breaker, so I thought I might as well tell the story here in my own version, and when I get to the spot that the author has stopped so far, I'll just make some stuff up...

Anyway, tell me what you think!

PS I'm using the term "bullet" in place of the word "chapter", since that's what it does in the manga. =D Hope you don't mind!

You can read the manga here: .com/Chrome_Breaker/

Enjoy!

**Chrome Breaker**

_Bullet One – **Found Her **_

* * *

"Major Harry! Why does the chief insist on going alone? Isn't it the duty of us twelve apostles to support the 'colors'?" The two men looked unhappily at the man before them.

"This is the Vatican's decree," Harry said, shrugging as he smoked a cigarette. _Found her... the _true _Maria's Daughter._

-----

"You're Holiness," the man said, bowing his head as he addressed his superior, the Vatican himself. "The girl of the cross stigmata has been found. As we thought, eight years ago she lived with her parents, who died in a large cathedral fire. However, since then, she has called herself Akira Nagisa. She was sent to a church in Japan."

"'The Virgin Mary – her reincarnation will be found at sunrise...' Just as the book predicted. Akira Nagisa... She is of great importance to the church. We must be careful. Who is guarding her?" The Vatican never turned around to look at the man he was speaking to.

"It is Crimson... of the 'colors'."

-----

"_Don't cry, sister. Don't cry," the boy said to the girl before him._

"_But... even you're going to leave me now! Just like mom..." the girl cried, tears splashing down her face._

"_Protect..." the boy hugged the girl, then looked straight into her eyes. "I __will protect you."_

"_Really?" the girl asked hopefully._

_Then suddenly, the scene in the dream changes, and the girl, now older, looks up at a boy with red eyes, holding a gun and pointing it at her._

"_**Die!"**_

-----

Akira Nagisa woke up suddenly, breathing hard. _I had that dream again, _she thought. _That dream... why do I have it every night? _She got up, thinking about it. _That boy with red eyes... his eyes – why do they look so lonely?_

Akira made her way to her vanity, and looked in the mirror, examining, as she had countless times before, the cross-shaped stigmata on her chest. _How annoying. This colored mark... looks like it's changing... deeper. _"This is going to be a problem in swimming," she said quietly with a sigh. She put her school uniform on, and walked out onto the balcony of her room. A bird flew towards her, along with a few others.

"Ah! Guruzang! How are you this morning?" Akira said, talking to the bird. She suddenly shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "C-cold!" she said. Then she looked up at the sky. "But the weather is certainly great! Thank you very much, Lord. Lalalala – I'll sing a song!" At this, Guruzang, the bird, flinched, and flew off along with its bird friends when Akira began singing. She was horrible at it!

Down in the courtyard, two school girls were sweeping when they heard Akira's horrible singing. "Sometimes," one of them said. "I can hear this noise coming from the tower over there..."

"It sounds like a choking bird trying to cry out," the other said with a nod. "What do you think it is?"

"Who knows..." the first replied.

Akira suddenly stopped singing when she realized that Guruzang and the others had disappeared. "Guruzang! Everyone! Dooonnn't goooo!" she cried, looking up at the sky. She gave up and looked down at her feet unhappily.

At that moment, the balcony door opened, and a voice said, "Morning Miss Nagisa, I've brought you your breakfast."

Akira turned, and saw her best friend, Amakusa Seishirou, whom she called Ensilan, standing in the doorway holding a tray of food in one hand. He walked over to a table and set the food down.

"Thank you Ensilan!" Akira said, bowing.

"It's nothing, this is my job," he said shrugging. He glanced at her, and then suddenly took her hand in his.

Akira blushed. "Um... um, Ensilan, your hand..."

"You have a cut on your finger," he said, taking a piece of cloth and wrapping it around her index finger. "You've been with the birds again?"

"Yes, but a little cut like this..." she began.

"If it gets infected, it'll cause problems," Seishirou said shortly. He finished fixing up the wound, and let her hand drop. To Akira's surprise, he bowed, and said, "It is my duty to protect you, Miss Nagisa. You are Maria's daughter, after all – her reincarnation."

Akira blinked, then frowned unhappily, but Seishirou didn't seem to notice. He left her to eat and get ready for school.

-----

"Watch your step, Akira-sama," Seishirou said, glancing backwards at the girl. He was attracting a lot of attention from the girls in the area, who were whispering excitedly to each other. Seishirou didn't seem to notice. "I'll meet you outside here when school's over, okay?"

Akira said, "Oh, but I'll be okay on my – "

"_No, _what if something happens?" Seishirou smiled at her. Akira didn't notice the glares she was attracting from the other girls.

"_Who _is _that _girl?" one of them asked.

"Isn't that Akira Nagisa from middle school?" a second answered.

"What is Amakusa-sempai doing with a girl like _that_?" another said in disgust. "The school president is nice to everyone, she better not misunderstand." The others nodded in agreement.

-----

_"Praise Mary, daughter of God, let the Lord be with you," _sang the class. They were in music class, and were singing the song "Praise Mary".

"I think you all know the words to this song now. But let's practice it one more time," said the teacher.

_I can't believe that the person in this song is me... People call me the reincarnation of the Virgin Mary, but I can't believe that. Ensilan calling me that this morning... but I don't understand. After all, I... _Akira thought.

"Have feelings-"

"-For the Student President – right?"

Akira jumped is surprise. "Dove, Maple – you scared me!" she said unhappily.

"'Sup Akira!" Maple said, grinning.

"Hey Akira." Dove nodded to her. "So, do you have feelings for him?"

"Eh? No, no, that's not it at all! You don't get it!" Akira fingered her pocket watch nervously.

Maple blinked. "Hey, why do you keep that broken old watch anyway?"

"It's important to me," Akira replied without thinking.

"Oh?" Maple grinned mischievously. "Did the Student President perchance give it to you?"

"No! It has something important to do with family!" Akira shouted, then blinked and ducked her head as she remembered where she was. She slowly looked behind her to see the teacher glaring angrily at her.

"Akira..." The lady sounded pissed.

-----

Yume-ka: *sweatdrops* *sighs* Damn. This is going to be some work.

Yume: I thought we already established that.

Yume-ka: Did we? Because I don't really give a damn – I didn't realize it would be this long when nothing really happens. Then again, it's the same thing in the manga, though the manga is better.

Yume: I agree. The manga is better.

Yume-ka: *growls* Shut up, you. We don't need your input.

Yume: Whatever.

Yume-ka: *growls some more* Yeah, whatever. *turns to readers* Reviews, please? Much appreciated.

Yume: ... *bangs head on wall* We both need to shut up, Yume-ka.

Yume-ka: ...Fine.


End file.
